Best Buddies
by rappicasso
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah refleksi persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka berbagi segalanya―berbagi sarapan, berbagi apartemen, bahkan berbagi cacian. Namun apalah arti ikrar persahabatan mereka itu jika salah satu diantara mereka mulai merasakan benih-benih cinta? [SeKai] Warning: BoysLove


"Sepertinya, aku akan pulang larut malam ini, Hun."

"..."

"Aku harus mengurus persiapan konser amal akhir pekan ini."

"..."

"Aku masih menyisakan sarapan kita tadi. Kau bisa memanaskannya lagi untuk makan malam. Kau bisa memanaskannya kan?"

"..."

"Atau kau bisa mencari makan malam di luar kalau kau mau."

"..."

"Oh Sehun, kau mendengarkanku bicara atau tidak?" Kim Jongin geram karena setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya seolah tak digubris oleh Oh Sehun. Ia menatap geram ke arah pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu sambil melepaskan _earphone_ yang sedang terpasang di telinga Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit pucat bernama Sehun itu seolah tidak merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sahabatnya itu merasa terabaikan. Ia hanya meringis tertahan sambil menatap Jongin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Aku mendengarkanmu, Jongin-ah," cicitnya.

Jongin memicingkan matanya―meragukan ucapan sang sahabat. Jelas-jelas, telinga Sehun tersumpal _earphone_, pandangannya memang tertuju pada satu titik, namun pikirannya seolah melayang entah kemana. Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun tidak sedang mendengarkan ucapannya barusan. "Terserah kau saja," ucap Jongin akhirnya. Ia malas berdebat dengan Sehun saat ini. Ia harus menyimpan tenaganya, karena ia masih harus mengikuti serangkaian latihan tari untuk konser amal tahunan yang diadakan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun universitasnya akhir pekan ini.

Sehun melongo. _Tumben sekali Jongin tidak mengajakku berdebat_, pikirnya. Padahal, ini pasti akan menjadi saat yang menarik, jika keduanya terlibat dalam suatu perbincangan―yang lebih pantas disebut pertengkaran―yang selalu dibubuhi caci dan maki. Hal itu memang sudah biasa mereka lakukan sebagai sepasang sahabat.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hun." Jongin bangkit dari bangku kantin yang didudukinya. Ia harus bergegas ke ruang koreografi untuk bertemu rekan-rekannya di klub tari.

Namun Sehun mencekal tangannya―membuat gerakan Jongin terhenti sejenak. "Tunggu dulu."

"Apa?" Jongin malas meladeni sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan ini.

"Ini." Sehun melempar iPod miliknya.

Jongin kelabakan menangkapnya. Ia tidak siap menerima lemparan Sehun. "Sialan kau, Oh Sehun," gerutunya kesal. "iPod-mu bisa jatuh, Bodoh."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau kan bisa menggantinya."

"Uangku menipis untuk menyumbang dana konser amal, Brengsek," ungkap Jongin. Ia dan rekan-rekan klub tarinya memang sepakat untuk tidak membebankan biaya pertunjukan mereka pada pihak universitas, karena mereka ingin turut menyumbang dana dalam konser amal ini.

"Kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, Sayang." Sehun membelai bokong seksi Jongin. Tentu saja, ia tak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Ia selalu senang menggoda Jongin. Ia juga tak mungkin _tidur_ dengan sahabatnya sendiri kan? Sahabat memang bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi sahabat hanyalah sahabat―ada beberapa aturan yang _tak seharusnya_ dilanggar.

Jongin menampik tangan Sehun cukup keras agar segera menyingkir dari bokongnya. "Kubayar dengan tubuhku dan kupastikan kau akan mendesahkan namaku dibawahku, Bitch." Pemuda yang berkulit lebih gelap itu tersenyum miring.

"Oh, _uke on top_? Aku akan sangat senang melihatmu mengendaraiku di atasku, Master." Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Sial." Bertepatan dengan saat itu, botol kosong Sehun yang semula berada di atas meja, sudah mendarat di atas kepala sang pemilik.

"Auch! Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai kekerasan?" Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kan masokis." Jongin bersiul pelan.

"Brengsek." Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Tangannya masih berada di puncak kepalanya―memberikan usapan kecil. "Aku ingin kau mendengar lagu di iPod-ku itu." Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun kembali ke topik awalnya.

"Lagu yang mana?" Jongin mengusap layar iPod Sehun. Dilihatnya layar iPod yang menampilkan _cover _album salah satu group band favorit Sehun―Boys Like Girls. Jongin tidak terlalu kenal dengan group band itu. Dia juga bukan tipe orang penggila musik rock, slow rock, atau alternative rock. Jadi, Boys Like Girls jelas-jelas bukan tipenya. Tapi ia cukup tahu tentang band yang satu itu, karena kamar tidur sahabatnya itu selalu dipenuhi dengan poster atau CD band tersebut. "Boys Like Girls?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Be Your Everything." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya―menatap ke arah sekumpulan anak yang sedang berbincang di bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh di halaman belakang kampusnya. "Dengarkan lagu itu. Kurasa itu―" Sehun mengusap dagunya―mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "―cocok denganmu, mungkin?"

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya―tak paham. Tapi akhirnya, ia memutuskan mengangguk saja. Waktunya akan semakin tersita, jika ia tetap melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam tasnya untuk memasukkan iPod itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkannya nanti―kalau aku sempat."

Sehun berdecak.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Jongin."

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Best Buddies**

starring

**Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin**

special for:

**kiji **and **moxi**. you're one of my favorites couple ever!

thanks to:

Boys Like Girls for the meaningful lyrics on 'Be Your Everything'

―

_cause I'm on a mission and I don't wanna share_

―

Jongin melirik jam tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 10 menit terakhir. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam dan jalanan yang dilaluinya sepanjang arah menuju apartemennya sudah sangat sepi. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah melewatkan tawaran dari Junhong dan Yongguk yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan―dengan alasan, kedua rekan seklubnya itu nanti harus memutar jalan terlalu jauh jika harus mengantarnya.

Angin malam di musim gugur benar-benar menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang. Jongin harus merapatkan bagian depan jaketnya, meski hal itu tak berpengaruh terlalu banyak―tubuhnya tetap kedinginan dan menggigil pelan. Alangkah nyamannya jika ia sudah tiba di apartemennya dan menikmati kehangatan dari pemanas ruangan, bergelung di bawah selimut tebal kesayangannya, lalu hanyut ke dalam alam mimpi.

Ah, betapa enaknya menjadi Sehun. Jongin yakin, pria itu sekarang sudah jatuh terlelap, karena Sehun memang tidak terbiasa tidur larut malam―biasanya, ia sudah tertidur sekitar pukul 10 malam. Jongin dan Sehun sudah berbagi apartemen sejak keduanya lulus dari sekolah dan pergi ke universitas yang sama―jadi ini adalah tahun kedua mereka bersama-sama. Jauh sebelum itu, mereka sudah saling mengenal, jadi wajar saja, jika keduanya sudah saling memahami satu sama lain.

Jongin menatap jalanan di depannya. Apartemennya hanya berjarak satu blok lagi. Dilihatnya minimarket di sudut jalan masih buka. Setidaknya, dia merasa sedikit lebih aman. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pemanas ruangan, kasur empuknya dan selimut tebal. Ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah setelah menjalani serangkaian persiapan untuk penampilan tarinya akhir pekan ini.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Jongin sudah tiba di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia segera melangkah masuk. Ada seorang pria yang masih berjaga di lobi sambil menyapanya. Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia segera berjalan ke arah lift, masuk, dan menekan tombol yang menuju ke lantai 5―lantai apartemennya dengan Sehun. Sepertinya penghuni apartemen lainnya sudah berada di atas ranjang mereka masing-masing―suasana sekitarnya benar-benar sangat sepi.

TING!

Lift sudah tiba di lantai 5 dan pintunya terbuka perlahan. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega―menimbulkan uap dari mulutnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya yang terletak di ujung lorong. Ia menekan angka kombinasi tanggal ulang tahunnya dan ulang tahun Sehun sebagai kode apartemen mereka.

TING!

"Akhirnya!" Jongin memekik senang, karena akhirnya ia bisa tiba di dalam apartemennya dengan selamat. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Jongin merasa ada yang janggal―lampu-lampu belum dimatikan. Mungkinkah Sehun masih terjaga? Tumben sekali. "Sehun?" Jongin melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat layar TV yang masih menayangkan acara tengah malam dari salah satu stasiun TV swasta. "Tumben sekali kau belum tidur." Jongin berkomentar sambil melepas tasnya dan menggeletakkannya di atas sofa di samping Sehun.

"Oh, hai, Jongin." Sehun tidak menoleh sama sekali―terkesan begitu serius dengan acara yang ditontonnya.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian melepas jaketnya. Ia menjatuhkan jaket tebalnya ke atas karpet berbulu, lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Huh, benar-benar melelahkan," gumamnya pelan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ruangannya terasa sangat hangat―Sehun pasti sudah mengatur suhunya.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Sehun―namun tatapannya masih belum teralih dari layar kaca.

"Lumayan," jawab Jongin dengan mata terpejam.

"Lumayan?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menoleh sambil mengecilkan volume TV. "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Jongin membuka mata kanannya dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. "Teman macam apa kau? Tumben sekali kau perhatian padaku."

Sehun mendengus, kemudian bangkit dari sofa. "Berapa lama kau menjomblo sih? Sampai-sampai kau anti diperhatikan oleh orang lain."

"Yak! Apa katamu, Oh Sehun?" Jongin melotot tak suka.

Sehun tak menggubrisnya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?"

"Tidur."

―

Hari Selasa selalu menjadi hari favorit bagi Oh Sehun―tak peduli bagaimanapun cuacanya atau bagaimanapun dinginnya suhu di hari itu. Sehun nampak begitu menikmati setiap detik yang dilewatinya hari itu. Ia berjalan menerobos rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi Seoul sejak pagi dan mengambil spot favoritnya di cafetaria kampusnya―tepat di sudut ruangan, di samping sebuah kaca berukuran super besar. Jangan lupakan dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, mengalunkan lagu-lagu yang diputar dari salah satu playlist favorit di ponselnya―ingat, iPodnya masih dibawa oleh Jongin. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membacanya. Ia belum berniat memesan apapun dan memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam bacaan super tebal itu.

Namun belum ada sehalaman penuh yang dibaca olehnya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Sehun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lantas mendongak. "Jongin?" Ia segera melepas salah satu _earphone_nya.

Jongin meringis sambil melepas tas selempangnya. "Aku mencari-carimu. Kau berangkat pagi sekali hari ini. Kenapa?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia pikir ada sesuatu yang penting. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu senggang disini sambil menunggu kelas pertamaku. Memangnya, ada apa?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Tak apa. Aku hanya heran pada sikapmu akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin kau memberikanku iPod-mu, semalam kau tidur cukup larut dan pagi ini kau sudah tiba di kampus." Jongin memicingkan matanya sambil mengusap dagunya―bergaya ala detektif. "Aku curiga padamu. Jangan-jangan, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Sehun melongo. "Ha? Jatuh cinta? Apa hubungannya memberikan iPod, tidur malam dan datang pagi ke kampus dengan jatuh cinta?"

Jongin meringis―menunjukkan deretan giginya yang bersih dan rapi. "Entahlah." Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangkat bahunya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun―lebih tepatnya menghindar dari tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Sehun yang seolah-oleh memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh seseorang. "Dari novel yang kubaca atau film yang kutonton, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta kadang bersikap aneh."

Sehun mendesah pelan, lantas menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merapikan ujung rambutnya yang menjuntai ke wajahnya. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca dongeng dan menonton drama," keluhnya.

"Aku baca novel! Bukannya dongeng!"

"Sama saja. Sekali fiksi, tetap saja fiksi―khayalan." Sehun menghela nafas pendek. Pandangannya beralih ke titik yang lain, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. "Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti sedang jatuh cinta ya?" gumamnya sambil menerawang. Sehun sendiri tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta. Selama ini, ia dan Jongin dikenal sebagai dua pemuda yang sering bermain dengan banyak gadis disana-sini. Ia tak pernah mencoba sekalipun menjalin hubungan yang serius. Bukannya ia tak mau, hanya saja ia tak bisa―sungguh sulit rasanya. Dan mendengar penuturan Jongin membuat perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Jongin mengerling. "Ya, mungkin saja." Ia meregangkan otot-otot lengannya sambil menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Ah, akhirnya, sahabatku ini jatuh cinta juga."

Sehun memandang Jongin tak suka. "Yak, jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Aku saja tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Jangan seenaknya bicara. Lagipula pada siapa aku akan jatuh cinta eh? Aku tidak mengencani gadis selama sebulan terakhir ini," cerocosnya.

Jongin terkikik. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan tutup mulut dulu untuk sementara waktu. Tapi segera setelah kau tahu apa yang kau rasakan, cepat ceritakan padaku. Mengerti?"

"Kau berlagak sangat peduli padaku. Memangnya bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Ha? Aku? Kau menanyakan tentang aku?" Jongin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Sehun mendengus. "Tentu saja, Bodoh."

"Aku tidak sedang ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Siapa bilang ini tentang cinta eh? Aku ingin menanyakan tentang kemajuan persiapan konser amalmu itu."

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. "Yak, kenapa tidak bilang saja daritadi?"

"Kau bicara seenaknya saja seperti kereta express, kau tahu?"

"Yak, apa katamu, Oh Sehun?!"

"Cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mengelus dadanya sendiri―mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam menghadapi sahabatnya yang lumayan menyebalkan ini. "Semuanya benar-benar sudah dikoordinasikan. Setiap penampil hanya tinggal berlatih dan gladi resiknya akan diadakan hari Kamis petang."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ikut menampilkan sesuatu?" Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mendecih pelan. "Aku hanya perlu menjadi donatur."

"Cih. Dasar orang kaya yang sombong," cibir Jongin tak suka.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan lagu yang kutunjukkan padamu kemarin?" Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun teringat pada iPod-nya yang masih terbawa oleh Jongin.

"Lagu yang mana?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Boys Like Girls. Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Jongin baru teringat dan ia langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Astaga, aku terlalu sibuk berlatih kemarin, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Ya, ya, aku tahu, Tuan Sok Sibuk."

"Aku tidak sok sibuk," protes Jongin. "Kalau kau mau iPod-mu kembali, kau bisa mengambilnya sekarang juga." Jongin mendunduk sambil merogoh ke dalam tasnya.

"Tidak―tidak perlu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. "Simpan saja iPod-nya dulu dan pastikan kau segera mendengarkan lagunya. Mengerti?" Tatapan Sehun sangat _bossy_, membuat Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Jongin memandang kepergian Sehun sekilas, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia pasti benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta."

―

"Kami akan keluar untuk mencari makan. Kau mau ikut atau titip sesuatu, Jongin?" Junhong bertanya pada Jongin yang terduduk di ata lantai sambil mengatur nafasnya. Pria jangkung itu berencana untuk pergi keluar bersama beberapa rekan di klub tarinya untuk membeli makanan.

Jongin mendongak sekilas. "Bisakah kau belikan aku kopi panas dan burger? Aku benar-benar kelelahan dan lapar, kurasa aku hanya perlu menunggu disini."

Junhong tersenyum. "Tentu." Ia mengambil dompet dari dalam tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu ya? Istirahatlah, Tuan Penari."

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Setelah mendengar suara pintu ruang koreografi yang tertutup dan memastikan bahwa ia hanya seorang diri di dalam ruangan tersebut, Jongin langsung membuang nafas keras-keras sambil meregangkan ototnya. Matanya tertuju pada tas selempangnya dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada permintaan Sehun. Ia segera merogoh ke dalam tas dan menemukan iPod milik Sehun serta _earphone_nya. Jongin memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya dan mulai mencari lagu Boys Like Girls yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Tunggu, apa judulnya? Be Your Everything?

Jongin menekan tombol _play_ dan terdengar suara pria yang lumayan lembut. Ia pikir, ia akan disapa dengan nada menghentak dari drum atau alat musik sejenisnya untuk band beraliran _rock_ atau semacamnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar lagu yang diputar melalui _earphone_nya. Lagunya memang bukan tipe lagu dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu. Terdengar suara gitar dan drum yang lumayan jelas, namun tidak terlalu menghentak. Lagunya benar-benar pas di indra pendengarannya―nadanya _easy listening_ dan _catchy_. Secara keseluruhan, lagu ini benar-benar tipe Jongin. Mungkinkah itu alasan Sehun meminta Jongin mendengar lagu ini? Karena cocok dengan Jongin? Ah, benar-benar teman yang perhatian.

Tiga menit tiga puluh delapan detik pun berlalu begitu cepat bagi Jongin. Tiba-tiba lagunya sudah selesai dan berganti menjadi lagu yang lain. Jongin pun harus mengubah mode putarnya sehingga lagu itu akan diputar secara terus menerus. Ia benar-benar sudah dibuat jatuh cinta oleh lagu ini. Sayang sekali, Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana liriknya dan apa makna lagu ini. Sepertinya makna lagunya pun cukup bagus.

Jongin membuka matanya dan segera mencari-cari ponselnya. Ia mencari lirik lagu yang didengarnya melalui internet.

Dan―tadda! Tak sampai satu menit berlalu dan sudah muncul ratusan _link_ lirik lagu yang dicarinya. Ia mengklik salah satu _link_ dari situs langganannya dimana ia bisa mencari lirik lagu. Sembari menunggu, ia memutar lagunya kembali dari awal dan kemudian membaca liriknya―mengikuti nyanyian dari vokalis Boys Like Girls.

_Four letter word_

_But I don't have the guts to say it_

_Smile 'til it hurts_

_Let's not make it complicated_

_We've got a story_

_And I'm about to change the ending_

_You're perfect for me_

_And more than just a friend_

_So we can just stop pretending now_

_Gotta let you know somehow_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_We used to say_

_That we would always stick together_

_But who's to say_

_That we could never last forever_

_Girl, got a question_

_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

_And I don't wanna share_

_I want you all to myself right now_

_I just wanna scream it out_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_No matter what you do, yeah,_

_Oh, I'll be there for you_

_And every time you close your eyes_

_I will be by your side_

_'Cause every time you make me sing_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_But I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_(I'll be your storm)_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

―

"Hei, ada apa dengan matamu?"

Jongin mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia benar-benar merutuki Sehun yang meneleponnya di pagi hari saat ia masih menikmati tidur malam super singkatnya di ruang koreografi dan menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di lapangan parkir timur kampus mereka. "Yak, cepat katakan apa maumu? Kau benar-benar tak tahu orang sibuk sepertiku membutuhkan banyak istirahat." Jongin menguap lebar.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya itu. "Kau benar-benar sangat jelek saat bangun tidur seperti ini. Coba tebak, apa yang akan fansmu katakan jika melihat penampilanmu yang seperti ini?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya―menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. "Yak, kau memanggilku kesini bukan untuk mengomentari penampilanku di pagi hari kan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak, tapi sepertinya temanku yang super sibuk ini butuh waktu rehat dan hiburan kecil dari pria tampan sepertiku."

"Kau beli stok percaya diri dimana?" sindir Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Kau sudah mengatakan banyak hal sejak tadi."

Sehun mendesah. "Tapi bukan itu intinya, Bodoh," dengusnya. "Dengar, aku harus pergi ke China untuk sementara waktu."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Otaknya seolah bersusah payah untuk mengolah kalimat Sehun. "A-apa? Ke China?" Jongin melotot tak percaya.

"Ya, China. Kenapa?"

"T-tak apa. Hanya saja―kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Punggungnya disandarkan ke pintu mobilnya, sementara tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Ada masalah kecil di perusahaan, sementara kakakku masih berada di Kanada untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan kami yang baru."

"Ah." Jongin mengangguk paham. "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Entahlah." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin, seminggu adalah waktu yang paling cepat."

"Ha? Seminggu?" Lagi-lagi, Jongin memelototkan matanya. "Jadi kau tidak akan melihat pertunjukanku akhir pekan ini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ah, kau jahat sekali. Teman macam apa kau ini?" gerutu Jongin kesal.

"Astaga, Jongin-ah. Kau itu hanya sedang menampilkan tarian konser amal tahunan kampus kita. Aku bisa menontonmu tahun depan atau setelah pulang dari China nanti, aku akan memintamu menari secara khusus di hadapanku."

Jongin mendengus. "Mana bisa seperti itu?" keluhnya lagi. "Aku berlatih sangat keras untuk penampilan kali ini. Aku benar-benar bisa menjamin bahwa penampilanku akan berbeda dari biasanya dan aku tak akan mengecewakan."

"Hei, ada apa denganmu ini?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menelisik wajah masam Jongin. "Kenapa kau menjadi sangat sensitif eh?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memasang senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak―aku tidak apa-apa." Senyuman Jongin terlihat semakin menakutkan di mata Sehun. "Jadi, adakah yang ingin kau katakan lagi, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun terpaku menatap Jongin sejenak. Ia bisa melihat sorot kekecewaan yang terpancar dari manik kecoklatan milik Jongin. Ia benar-benar menyesal harus melakukan ini. Sejujurnya, mengecewakan Jongin adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini. Tapi, dia bisa apa? Ini demi _kebaikannya_―atau _kebaikan_ Jongin juga. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah mendengar lagu yang kutunjukkan padamu?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekaligus mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau suka?"

"Lumayan," balas Jongin singkat. Pria itu kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "iPod-mu."

Sehun menerima iPod miliknya dengan alis yang bertautan.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku tahu, kau tak bisa hidup tanpa iPod-mu itu. Pekerjaanmu di China pasti akan sangat menyita waktu. Kau membutuhkan hiburan sesekali."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Jongin-ah."

"Aish, kenapa kau menjadi melankolis begini eoh?" gerutu Jongin sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Jangan-jangan, kau ini sebenarnya merindukan seseorang ya? Orang yang kau cintai itu?" tebaknya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sudahlah, cepat kembali ke ruanganmu. Kau harus berlatih keras untuk penampilanmu pekan ini."

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tak yakin aku bisa datang atau tidak, tapi―" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "―aku akan mengusahakannya."

Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih untuk itu."

Sehun mengangguk sekali. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kemudian, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, duduk di balik kemudi mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Ia bisa melihat pantulan sosok Jongin melalui kaca spion. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya sambi membatin, '_Kau benar, Jongin. Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta dan aku akan sangat merindukannya selama di China._'

―

"Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras sebulan ini, Jongin-ah. Kurasa, kau hanya membutuhkan banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu. Ingatlah, seorang penari bukan hanya perlu teknik dan penguasaan yang sempurna, tapi juga membutuhkan energi yang cukup untuk menghasilkan yang terbaik." Yongguk bertutur panjang lebar pada Jongin yang sedang terduduk di tepi ruangan koreografi sambil menenggak air mineralnya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arah Yongguk. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, Sensei."

Yongguk tertawa pelan, kemudian duduk di samping Jongin. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Jongin. Beristirahatlah untuk hari ini. Carilah hiburan, makan yang banyak dan simpan tenagamu untuk esok hari. Paham?"

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Ayay, Captain!"

"Anak pintar."

―

"Mencari hiburan, makan yang banyak, dan simpan tenaga. Hah―ini benar-benar merepotkan." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras sambil menatap ke arah gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih di langit. Cuaca Seoul hari itu lumayan bagus―matahari memang tidak bersinar terlalu terang, hanya bersembunyi di balik awan, namun suasananya juga tidak mendung. Ramalan cuaca juga mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanya akan berawan, tidak ada hujan yang turun. Wajar saja, jalanan menjadi cukup ramai. Orang-orang pasti menyukai suasana yang seperti ini―begitu pula dengan Jongin, hanya saja ia merasa agak bosan. Jongin merasa hampa.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Seoul selama satu jam, namun ia masih belum memutuskan untuk pergi kemana―hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah. Ia sudah berulang kali merapalkan kalimat seperti yang diucapkan Yongguk padanya, namun ia tetap saja bingung memutuskan untuk melakukan apa.

Akhirnya, setelah lelah dengan kakinya sendiri dan pikirannya, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak―terduduk di taman kecil di sudut jalan. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Jalanan saat itu lumayan ramai. Ada banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka selalu berpasang-pasangan. Jongin mendengus. Kesibukan dalam mempersiapkan penampilannya benar-benar sudah menyita waktu―sampai-sampai ia tak punya kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan para gadis. Lihatlat sekarang Kim Jongin―yang terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita di kampusnya―duduk seorang diri bagaikan bujangan lapuk. Menyedihkan.

Jongin berpikir sejenak―ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri sejak... entah sejak kapan. Seolah-olah ada yang menghilang, meninggalkan ruang hampa di hatinya―tapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta atau menyukai seseorang―tidak seperti Sehun. Jongin merogoh saku jaketnya. Diambilnya ponsel pintar miliknya. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya sejenak sambil menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Lima detik kemudian, jemarinya sudah bergerak lincah di atas layar ponsel. Kemudian, ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama, hingga Jongin pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan suara saja.

"Sehun-ah..."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba saja ia lupa apa yang ingin dikatakan pada Sehun.

"Kau pasti sudah berada di dalam pesawat ya? Ah, aku berdoa semoga perjalananmu lancar dan kau tiba di China dengan selamat. Kabari aku segera jika kau sudah tiba disana."

Jongin memutar bola matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ternyata kau benar, Sehun. Yongguk bilang, aku butuh istirahat dan hiburan. Jadi aku berjalan-jalan keluar―tapi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa." Jongin tertunduk lesu. "Seperti ada yang hilang dari dalam diriku―tapi aku tak tahu itu apa. Rasanya tidak bersemangat sekali untuk melakukan apapun. Err―pasti rasanya akan berbeda jika kau ada disini. Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi kau selalu punya banyak ide untuk melakukan apapun denganku."

Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Cepatlah kembali, Sehun-ah. Sepertinya, aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

―

"Hei, Hitam!"

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Jangan memanggilku begitu." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun ya? Menelepon seseorang dan memanggilnya dengan kasar begitu."

Sehun tertawa pelan di seberang sana. "Bukankah kita sudah biasa seperti itu eh?"

Jongin mendengus, lalu menggumam mengiyakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau meneleponku eh?"

"Siapa yang tadi meninggalkan pesan suara dan memintaku untuk mengabarinya jika aku sudah sampai di China? Ah, dia juga bilang, dia sangat merindukanku," ucap Sehun dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau selamat dan baik-baik saja. Dan aku juga hanya ingin membuat rasa rindumu itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan," elak Jongin.

"Oh, betapa baiknya sahabatku yang satu ini." Sehun tertawa. "Ah ya, kau tadi bilang 'seperti ada yang hilang dari dalam diriku'. Apa maksudmu eh?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jongin menghela nafas, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sudut ruang koreografi. "Entahlah―aku tak tahu, Hun. Rasanya aneh sekali." Tangannya tergerak menuju dada kirinya dan meremasnya perlahan.

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Ah, kau pasti juga sedang jatuh cinta," balas Sehun setengah menggumam.

"Ha?"

"Kau bilang, orang yang jatuh cinta itu sering bertingkah aneh kan?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, tapi kau ini selalu bertingkah aneh setiap saat." Sehun berucap diikuti suara kekehan.

"Yak, jangan meledekku!"

"Nah, kita impas kan? Sepertinya kita akan segera mengakhiri masa kemarau kita sebagai pasangan sahabat yang menjomblo," balas Sehun santai.

"Tapi aku sedang malas berpacaran dengan siapapun."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah." Jongin menggigit bibirnya sambil memainkan ujung kaus yang dikenakannya. "Aku hanya takut jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

"Ha?"

"Kau tahu kan, selama ini kita hanya bermain-main dengan banyak wanita. Aku tak pernah memiliki niat serius dengan salah satu dari mereka. Sebenarnya, selama ini, aku hanya terlalu takut untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius. Yah, kau tau sendiri resikonya kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," balas Sehun datar.

"Aish, Oh Sehun."

"Kau tahu, cinta sejati tidak pernah salah, Jongin. Ikuti apa kata hatimu saja. Kau mungkin punya banyak kriteria untuk pasangan hidupmu, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau cinta sejatimu itu bukanlah orang yang sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan? Kau berharap punya kekasih berdada besar, tapi kenyataannya kau justru berjodoh dengan seseorang berdada rata."

"Yak, yak, jangan bercanda," dengus Jongin kesal.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan apa yang kita inginkan, Jongin. Tuhan tahu segalanya yang terbaik bagi kita. Jadi kita serahkan saja padaNya. Tuhan pasti akan menuntunmu untuk menemukan pasangan sejatimu."

Jongin tercenung. "Kau kerasukan apa sih? Kenapa menjadi religius dan bijaksana seperti ini?"

―

"Sepertinya, _mood_mu sudah membaik hari ini." Junhong berkomentar pada Jongin yang sedang memandangi gladhi resik di atas panggung.

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan seorang teman."

"Ah." Junhong mengangguk paham. "Oh Sehun, ya?"

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk sambil menatap Junhong. "Kau kenal?"

"Oh, siapa yang tak kenal pasangan sahabat Kim Jongin itu? Kalian sama-sama populer di kampus ini."

"Hm, aku tak menyangka sepopuler itu." Jongin mengusap dagunya sambil memasang wajah berpikir keras.

Junhong tertawa pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah panggung. "Lagipula, kalian sering jalan bersama kemana-mana. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa kalian itu adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Apa?" Jongin melotot heran, kemudian tertawa gugup. "Bagaimana mungkin aku dan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kami sama-sama pria."

"Lalu, dimana letak kesalahannya?"

"Err―entahlah." Jongin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jongin mendadak teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun _'Kau mungkin punya banyak kriteria untuk pasangan hidupmu, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau cinta sejatimu itu bukanlah orang yang sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan?'_.

"Hei, Junhong, Jongin! Sebentar lagi giliran kita!" Terdengar suara seseorang.

Jongin dan Junhong serempak menoleh dan segera mengikuti langkah salah satu teman seklub mereka menuju _backstage_.

Samar-samar, Jongin mendengar suara Junhong yang berucap, "Sepertinya, kalian berdua cocok."

―

TING!

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian menyeret langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia menekan tombol lampu di samping pintu. Apartemennya tetap rapi, meski dua penghuninya tidak meninggalinya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Jongin melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah miliknya. Ia kembali menyeret kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Dilihatnya sofa empuk dan ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya. "Hah, nyaman sekali," gumamnya puas. Beberapa hari ini, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan cukup nyenyak karena hanya beralaskan lantai.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian teringat akan sosok Sehun. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya. Namun sebelum ia menekan tombol _call_, ia berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia menelepon Sehun? Bukankah Sehun bilang jika ia harus mengurus perusahaan keluarganya? Apakah panggilannya nanti hanya akan mengganggu kesibukan Sehun? Jongin pun mengurungkan niatnya dan menggeletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya, meski ia sangat ingin tahu kabar Sehun dan memastikan apakah ia bisa datang esok atau tidak.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tubuhnya benar-benar letih dan ia harus menyiapkan tenaganya untuk penampilannya besok malam. Sepertinya, ia akan langsung tidur saja. Sekali lagi, ia mengambil ponselnya dan memutar lagu Be Your Everything yang mengantarnya hingga ia jatuh terlelap.

―

"Siap untuk malam ini, Kids?" Yongguk menepuk pundak Jongin dan Junhong yang sedang berada di ruang rias. Junhong sudah siap dengan riasannya, sementara Jongin masih menunggu antriannya.

Jongin dan Junhong mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kau sudah melihat daftar urutan penampilannya, Hyung?" tanya Junhong pada Yongguk.

Yongguk mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menanyakannya pada Baekhyun tadi. Kita tampil di urutan ketujuh."

"Wah, tujuh? Semoga itu menjadi angka keberuntungan kita," gumam Junhong.

Jongin hanya mengamini dalam hati.

"Kau lihat daftar penampil yang lainnya, Hyung? Apakah akan ada wanita-wanita seksi nanti?" tanya Junhong penasaran sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Astaga, cucilah otakmu, Choi Junhong." Jongin menyentil pelan jidat Junhong.

Yongguk tertawa. "Kalau tidak salah, Hyuna akan tampil solo nanti. Kuharap dia benar-benar tampil seksi malam ini."

"Ah, Hyuna Noona." Junhong memejamkan matanya―Jongin yakin, bocah itu sedang berfantasi liar tentang Hyuna.

Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Oh, dan juga, aku sempat melihat nama Sehun di daftar."

Jongin memalingkan wajah dengan cepat ke arah Yongguk.

"Kau temannya Sehun kan, Jongin? Aku tak tahu kalau dia pandai menyanyi," lanjut Yongguk.

"Ha?" Jongin melongo.

"Sehun akan menyanyi malam ini?" Junhong ikut-ikutan terkejut.

Yongguk mengangguk. "Sehun tidak cerita padamu, Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya pelan. Bukankah Sehun sedang ada di China? Ia bahkan tak ikut gladhi resik kemarin? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja namanya muncul dalam daftar penampilan malam ini? Apakah pria itu berbohong padanya selama ini? Terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di otaknya. "Kau tahu, dimana ruang rias untuk para penyanyi malam ini?" tanya Jongin pada Yongguk.

"Ah, itu ada di―"

"Jongin, giliranmu!" Seseorang memanggilnya―ini pasti gilirannya untuk dirias.

"Kau harus segera dirias, Jongin. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, kau bisa melakukannya setelah dirias. Paham?" pinta Yongguk.

Jongin mendesah pelan, kemudian mengangguk lesu.

―

Jongin tahu Sehun tampil sesudah penampilan tarinya, jadi pemuda tan itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti setiap penampilan di panggung setelah ia tampil. Penampilannya bersama klub tarinya tadi benar-benar mengundang banyak pujian dan tepuk tangan―ia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengecewakan.

Jongin senantiasa berdiri di depan panggung bersama para penonton lainnya―demi Sehun. Ia sudah mencari-cari sosok Sehun di _backstage_, namun tetap tidak menemukannya. Jadi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di pikirannya―menyaksikan penampilan Sehun, kemudian mengejarnya di _backstage_. Terkesan seperi seorang fans eh?

Hyuna baru saja menyelesaikan tariannya yang begitu seksi, namun tetap mengandung unsur estetika yang tinggi. Wanita itu berada di urutan kesembilan.

"Penampilan yang sangat indah dari Kim Hyuna. Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan!" Minah―selaku MC malam itu―bersuara dengan riang di atas panggung.

Seluruh penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang riuh.

"Dan selanjutnya, kami akan mempersembahkan salah satu mahasiswa terbaik dari jurusan Bisnis." Baekhyun mulai membuka suara. "Kurasa, penampilannya malam ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan karena dia tak pernah tampil di acara-acara sebelumnya."

"Ah, ya. Dia bilang, dia akan membawakan sebuah lagu―ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritku juga," timpal Minah.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut, Oh Sehun!"

DEG!

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan refleks maju selangkah.

Cahaya di atas panggung dimatikan sejenak. Terdengar suara berisik―mungkin untuk persiapan. Tak lama, lampu kembali menyala dan menyorot tepat ke tengah panggung, sementara bagian panggung lainnya dibiarkan tetap gelap.

Jongin bisa mengenali sosok di atas panggung itu dengan baik. Itu Sehun―Oh Sehun, sahabatnya.

Sehun terduduk di atas sebuah kursi sambil membawa gitar. Dihadapannya terdapat _stand mic_. "Selamat malam."

Terdnegar suara riuh dari para penonton―sepertinya itu adalah para fans Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Baekhyun dan Minah benar. Ini adalah penampilan pertamaku selama 21 tahun hidupku." Pria pucat itu tertawa gugup. "Aku tak tahu apakah penampilanku bagus, apakah suaraku indah atau permainan gitarku cukup memukau, tapi sebagai mahasiswa di universitas ini, aku hanya ingin ikut berpartisipasi, walau hanya sekali."

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat Sehun, mengabaikan suara berisik di sekitarnya.

"Sebelum aku memulai penampilanku, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua."

Seluruh penonton mendadak hening.

"Hanya sesuatu yang sederhana memang, namun sering terabaikan begitu saja." Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Ini tentang cinta."

Jongin mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata, apalagi aku bukan orang yang punya sejarah indah tentang cinta. Tidak―aku tidak seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak." Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Aku hanyalah orang biasa yang pernah mencinta. Dan kurasa saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Jongin mengangguk tanpa sadar. Jadi ini tentang dirinya yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Jika orang berkata, cinta tak mengenal logika, kurasa itu benar adanya. Karena ketika aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, aku tak tahu dimana, kapan dan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta. Tiba-tiba saja, rasa itu sudah ada saat ku bertemu dengannya. Ada euforia yang bisa kujelaskan. Saat aku melihatnya tersenyum untukku, entah kenapa hatiku seolah berada di bawah rerimbunan pohon. Namun saat aku melihat wajahnya yang muram, hatiku seperti diselimuti awan gelap dan kabut tebal. Dan saat dia tak ada dalam jangkuan mataku, aku merasa alpa―hampa."

Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Apa yang diucapkan Sehun sepertinya benar adanya. Dan ia sedang mengalaminya. Tapi ia tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri―apakah dia adalah orang yang benar?

"Cinta tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata, karena ini tentang apa yang kita rasakan, tentang sesuatu yang tak bewujud, tak berbentuk. Dan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku malam ini, aku ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua―khususnya untuk orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. _Enjoy_!"

Sehun pun mulai bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitarnya.

Seluruh orang bertepuk tangan menyambut Sehun.

_Four letter word_

_But I don't have the guts to say it_

_Smile 'til it hurts_

_Let's not make it complicated_

_We've got a story_

_And I'm about to change the ending_

_You're perfect for me_

_And more than just a friend_

_So we can just stop pretending now_

_Gotta let you know somehow_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_We used to say_

_That we would always stick together_

_But who's to say_

_That we could never last forever_

_Girl, got a question_

_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

_And I don't wanna share_

_I want you all to myself right now_

_I just wanna scream it out_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_No matter what you do, yeah,_

_Oh, I'll be there for you_

_And every time you close your eyes_

_I will be by your side_

_'Cause every time you make me sing_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_But I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

_Baby I_

_Baby I will_

_Baby I will be your everything_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari penonton dan teriakan histeris yang memuji-muji penampilan Sehun. Jongin hanya ikut bertepuk tangan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, namun ia masih harus membuat perhitungan dengannya setelah ini.

Namun Sehun sepertinya belum selesai. Pria itu berdiri, melepas gitarnya dan menyandarkannya pada kursi. Kemudian diambilnya mikrofon dan mulai melangkah ke depan. "Lagu yang baru saja kunyanyikan adalah lagu dari Boys Like Girls yang berjudul Be Your Everything. Akhir-akhir ini, aku suka dengan lagu ini, karena liriknya benar-benar menggambarkan suasana hatiku pada orang yang kucintai ini." Sehun memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Dan sejujurnya, aku sudah memintanya untuk mendengar lagu ini. Dia bilang, dia sudah mendengarnya."

DEG!

Jongin mendadak gugup sendiri. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Ia dimintai Sehun untuk mendengar lagu itu kan? Mungkinah―

"Tapi aku tak yakin, apakah dia memahami maksudku selama ini atau tidak. Orang lain mungkin akan berkata bahwa aku telah mencintai orang yang salah, karena orang ini kedengaran sangat payah karena tidak menyadari perasaanku selama ini."

Para penonton tertawa, sementara Jongin merasa jantungnya diremas sangat kuat.

"Tapi, ingat, cinta sejati tak pernah salah, kan?"

Beberapa penonton mengangguk setuju.

Jongin semakin yakin bahwa firasatnya benar, bahwa Sehun―

"Dan aku pun yakin, cintaku kali ini tidak salah. Sekian lama aku hanya bermain-main dengan banyak orang, hingga akhirnya aku menyadari perasaanku padanya. Dialah kebenaran yang kunantikan selam 21 tahun hidupku." Sehun tersenyum dan tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Jongin. "Dialah Kim Jongin."

Suasana benar-benar menjadi sangat hening―sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Jongin yang jelas-jelas sejenis dengannya. Jadi, Sehun adalah seorang homseksual?

Sehun tersenyum maklum. "Jika kalian bertanya-tanya, apakah Kim Jongin yang itu? Salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni yang bergabung di klub tari? Hei, memangnya berapa banyak Kim Jongin yang kalian kenal di kampus ini?" Sehun tertawa gugup.

Suasana tetap hening.

Sehun merasakan keringat mengalir di jidatnya. "_Okay_, kurasa leluconku tidak cukup lucu kali ini. Biar kuperjelas saja." Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Aku―Oh Sehun menyatakan telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku―Kim Jongin. Jadi Kim Jongin, bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Seluruh tatapan langsung tertuju pada Jongin yang hanya berdiri mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Astaga, Kim Jongin. Apakah kau hanya akan berdiam diri disana?" Sehun berinisiatif untuk turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Jongin. Pria itu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jongin. Hanya saja―rasanya berbeda saat aku tidak menemukanmu di pagi hari dan rasanya janggal saat tidak mendengar tawa dan caci makimu. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya, jika aku melihatmu dengan orang lain suatu saat nanti."

"S-sehun, kau serius dengan semua ini?" Jongin membalas genggaman Sehun dengan erat―karena ia terlalu gugup.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tak peduli apakah kau menerima cintaku atau tidak. Kalaupun kau memilih orang lain―bukannya aku, setidaknya aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih lega karena aku sudah pernah menyatakannya padamu."

"T-tapi Sehun, kita sama-sama pria―dan, dan, mereka semua akan―"

"Jijik pada kita?" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Aku hanya peduli padamu, Kim Jongin." Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Jadi?"

Jongin langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun. "Aku menerimamu, Oh Sehun."

Seluruh orang kembali riuh setelah menyaksikan adegan romantis di hadapan mereka. Mungkin beberapa gadis yang mengejar-ngejar Sehun dan Jongin selama ini akan patah hati dan kecewa, namun apa daya? Keduanya terlihat mencintai satu sama lain. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, jika Tuhan sudah mengkehendaki mereka berdua untuk bersatu dalam ikatan cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>epilog<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi sebenarnya, kau tidak pergi ke China?"<p>

Sehun menggeleng sambil tetap terfokus pada ponselnya―bermain game.

"Kau berbohong padaku?"

"Ini demi kita juga, Jongin." Sehun mem_pause_ gamenya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Sebenarnya, aku mengundang orang tua dan kakakku ke Seoul dan membicarakan tentangmu. Awalnya, mereka terkejut. Mereka berpikir, orientasi seksualku menyimpang selama ini. Tapi kubilang pada mereka, kau adalah pria pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta, Kim Jongin."

Jongin mendengus. "Aku tak percaya. Kau ini perayu―tukang gombal."

"Oh, kau mengakui bahwa kemampuan merayuku ini baik ya?" goda Sehun.

"Aku tetap jauh lebih baik darimu!" protes Jongin sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tak cukup pandai untuk membuat semua orang terpukau karena pernyataan cintamu kan?"

Jongin mendengus kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, ya, kau menang, Oh Sehun."

"Kau benar-benar semakin menggairahkan saat terlihat pasrah begitu."

Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik mesra di telinga Jongin, "Kau menggairahkan."

"Yak, dasar mesum! Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

I'm back! UAS saya bakalan kelar besok. Jadi saya memutuskan buat ngetik cepat fanfic ini sejak semalem dan syukurlah udah selesai. Plotnya udah kepikiran dari beberapa minggu lalu, pas temen sebangku saya ngasih tahu lagu Be Your Everything-nya Boys Like Girls. Saya langsung terinspirasi buat bikin fanfic ini. Dan ini saya buat khusus buat temen sebangku saya itu sama 'seseorang' muehehehe

okay, ini cuma oneshot ya? saya beneran nggak kepikiran lanjutannya kalau disuruh bikin sequelnya. so, jangan minta sequel ke sayaaa. tanggungan saya masih banyak hehehe

**last, mind to review?**


End file.
